Needing You
by BeautifuLxContradictioN
Summary: Axel's obsession with Roxas is getting out of hand. AxelRoxas. NC17 or MA or w.e Rated for mature adult content! Yaoi. dont like dont read


A/N: okay pairing Axel/Roxas. WARNING THERE IS GRAPHIC SEX!!! First real sex Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or the characters

My heart skipped a beat when he walked in. His eyes seemed to scan the café until they rested upon me and Sora. I felt my palms moisten when he smiles, heading this way. He reaches out to shake my hand whispering a hello, and when our hands meet I get goose bumps. He sits down next to Sora, sipping on his hot cocoa, making pleasant conversation, each laughing at something the other said. A bit of whipped cream lingering on his lip, and I wanted nothing more than to lean over the table and claim his mouth with my own, licking off the whipped cream.

I shake my head to clear it of this fantasy before it gets to out of hand. I need to get out of here. I excuse myself and head out for a cigarette.

I lean against the wall in a small alley between the café and a used bookshop I light up. As I inhale the toxic smoke and let my head fall back to rest against the brick behind it I close my eyes and wonder. I wonder what Roxas would feel like, his supple skin beneath my fingers, his delicate fingers running through my wild red mane. I wonder if his spiky blonde locks would be as silky as they look. How would he taste? I can almost imagine his breathy moans and gasps…

I exhale the smoke. Why do I do this to my self? I won't ever tell him. I made enough of a mistake by slipping up and telling Sora, Sora's bound to tell him, he's his brother, not to mention best friend. God, I am screwed. My chest constricts with fear, and I mentally repeat my little mantra I have had since I met him; _'It's only a crush it will go away, just like all the others'_I silently pray that it will go away and I can just be friends with him, things going back to normal, no longer finding excuses to leave when he walks in.

My eyes flash open when I hear foot steps, and at the opening of the alley is Roxas. I take one last drag on my death stick and flick it away. I nod to Roxas as I head past him to leave the alley and head back inside. His hand reaches out brushing against mine before taking it and pulling me back.

He moves a step closer to me, he opens his mouth to speak and I freeze up in fright. Terror turns my blood cold, as my mind runs through a dozen things he could say, none of them good.

"You keep running away from me," he says with a sad smile, dropping my hand.

"It's easier not being around you."

"What? Axel! We always got along fine. Do you not like me anymore?"

I hear the disappointment in his voice and murmur under my breath "No, Rox, I like you too much"

I didn't mean for him to hear me, honest, but he did and his eyes widened. Slowly, cautiously he reached up and let his lips slide over mine in a tender kiss. He had barely pulled away when he pushed back into a kiss that was quite the opposite of the first. This one was bruising, passionate, fierce, and when he parted his lips and lightly traced the crevice between with his tongue, the world melted away.

Next thing I know I have him trapped between the alley wall and my body, our tongues battling, sliding against each other. Frantically I moved my kisses away from his mouth, along his jaw, till I reached his ear. I took his earlobe into my mouth and sucked and nibbled on it until he was squirming and gasping. Our arousals rubbed together and I bucked gasping, letting go of the appendage.

Breathlessly I moaned in his ear, "I want you, Rox, no, I need you."

I am a line

**Normal ****POV**

My breathing hitched in my throat when Axel said that. He bucked against me as if to emphasize his point . I nodded and said, "my house" pointing to his car. Axel got the idea, and pulled away after sucking on my ear again, giving me the chills, god I love when he does that.

The car ride was less than five minutes but seemed like an eternity, and it showed when we got out. We barely made it to the door before he was on me again, and I was kissing him just as fiercely. After struggling and stumbling I finally got the door opened, and we got up to my room. He was on me again. Just his kisses made me tingle. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he fumbled to open my door, I bit his neck getting impatient. I wanted him. I wanted him badly.

Clothes were soon a distant memory, and we were sprawled naked on my bed. I could feel his warm tongue on my throat, licking and sucking, marking me as his. I felt his hand snaking down my sides, trailing his fingers along my ribs. HE smirked into my neck when he teased my nipples causing me to gasp and arch my back. His mouth was kissing down my stomach and heading south.

I gasped and moaned loudly when he swallowed me whole. His tongue working wonders distracting me and his lubed fingers stretched my entrance. Subconsciously I was aware of his fingers searching inside of me, but I focused on the blow job I was receiving. I felt his tongue wrap around my length and him suck hard, and simultaneously he hit something inside of me that had me arching high off the bed and seeing stars.

Before I could form a coherent word he pulled his fingers out and his mouth off. I pouted at cold air that hit my cock and the empty feeling but once again before I could complain I felt his head at my entrance, moaning so loud that the neighbors must have heard me as he slid into me. He waited for me to adjust and then started up a slow teasing rhythm.

I couldn't take it and breathlessly begged him to go faster, harder, but he just smirked down at me. So when he pulled almost all the way out I surprised him by flipping us over and impaling myself long and hard on him starting a frantic pace that kept him moaning my name until we finished.

I was breathless when Axel pulled out. And curled up next to me.

"There's no way this is going away," he said "I love you, Roxas"

"It better not go away" I replied "I love you too, Axel"

A smile spread across both if our faces as we fell asleep in each others arms.

Owari

A/N: so yea that's it… I hope it's not to graphic… Please read and review….

No flames though I will eat them

J


End file.
